Égalite
by idreamadreamtoo
Summary: June 1838. What if Enjolras was not the only person commanding a group that would change France? What if shy Eponine had her own group that fought for a woman's role in society? They have to work together but There is only one problem. they hate each other. So what happens when Enjolras must find a fake wife and Eponine is the only candidate? Read and review please! E/È M/C A/G
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! If you have read my other two stories 'red the colour of desire, black the colour of despair' and 'All Stories Have A Past' then you will notice that they have disappeared :( and that is because my idiot brother thought it would be funny to hack into my account and delete them and clear my doc manager :( he is facing consequences right now but I feel really sad :'( I didn't have a copy of my other stories so I couldn't post them again so I wrote this instead! Okay, enough of the authors note! ENJoy ;) **

* * *

I huffed as I shuffled the papers around on my desk. Where had it gone?! I was supposed to have a meeting with general Lamarque the day after tomorrow discussing our fight for rights. I groaned and fell back on the chair, tilting my head back, letting my brown locks plummet down the back of the chair. "Eponine?" A voice called, I sighed and rubbed my eyes before replying. "In here 'Zelma!" Two seconds later, my pregnant sister knocked on the door, I opened it and she raised an eyebrow. "What?!" I asked frustratedly. She shook her head and steered me towards the mirror, that's when I caught sight of my reflection and my eyes widened slightly. My hair was tousled and 3/4 of the pins had fallen out leaving my brown hair flying, my dress was wrinkled and the skirt was tattered and decorated with small ink stains, my eyes were bloodshot and had slight bags under them. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair, making the remaining pins fall out. "Eponine, you are letting this cause get the best of you! You need to stop thinking for a minute" Azelma complained. I groaned and sat back down on the chair before burying my head in my hands. "I don't want to stop" I mumbled loudly before sitting up straight "I'm perfectly fine!" Azelma hummed in disagreement, I rolled my eyes. Her face lit up "I have an idea! Grantaire goes to this cafe with me sometimes and it's where he meets his friends! Maybe you could court one of them!" I shook my head frantically in disagreement. Azelma huffed "if you want, Grantaire had a friend there, He is about as passionate about liberty as you are! You two would instantly click, you are both stubborn and polite to strangers and believe that everyone is equal. You are like the girl version of him!" I sighed. "'Zelma, I'm sorry. I'm not going, I have a lot of work. I have a meeting with Lamarque coming up and I need to prepare to pitch my ideas. And I can't find the letter regarding the time and date. Next time, I promise" I apologised. Azelma gave me a sad smile and a pat of the shoulder before leaving the room and saying "I know".

The door clicked behind her and I huffed and fell back onto my bed. Merde, I was tired. I felt a small crunching noise behind my back and stood up to did that I was lying on General Lamarque's letter. I rubbed my temple before putting it on the only free spot on my desk, and climbing into my bed for the first time in weeks. I closed my eyes and sighed as I let sleep consume me.

The next morning, I woke up to a letter beside my bed. I rubbed my eyes before opening them properly and reading the letter.

_Dear Eponine,_

_I just wanted to inform you that the meeting with Lamarque had been rescheduled to today! Be there by 2 pm. I will not accompany you because my sister is ill. You must go alone, i am afraid. Just do what we discussed and follow the normal plan! I am so sorry for the late notice. Good luck Mon Ami! _

_Amelie_

My eyes widened and then flew to the clock. 12pm. Merde! I only had two hours to get to Lamarque's mansion. I mentally cursed him as I rushed to the wash basin.

* * *

Short, I know but that's because the next few chapters introduce Enjolras! He may come by the 3rd or 4th chapter but you won't have to wait too long! I promise! Read, review, favourite and follow please! :D xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 107 views already! love you all! :D Thank you to Enjonine-is-my-fandom and yellow111 for following this story, To JustaGuest for the kind words that helped me, to invisibleisscene for favouriting this story and to Eponine for giving me a tip on how to make my story better :) so far so good! Thank you everyone! :) Okay, I will make this chapter longer and hopefully more interesting but only you guys can be the judge of that! Enjoy this chapter :D SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES.**

* * *

I ran a hand through my golden locks as I fiddled with my pen. I was supposed to meet General Lamarque in two hours, he said he had to introduce me to someone and I was stressing over who that someone might be.

"Enjolras? ENJOLRAS? ENJY?" Grantaire's voice got louder until it was a full on shout in my ear.

"What?" I snapped at the drunk, black haired man, sitting in front of me.

"Why are you so stressed? It's only Lamarque" Grantaire questioned. I looked over at him with tired eyes.

"He said I have to meet someone else too!" I said, standing up and picking up my two books and my handful of flyers, tucking them in the crook of my arm.

"So?" The drunk questioned. I turned and looked up from my now cleared desk to look at him.

"So? So?! For all I know it could be bloody King Louis-Philippe!" My voice raised slightly. Grantaire looked shocked but not too shocked, more concerned. I sighed and looked over at the clock. Merde, my face paled slightly.

"Oh god. I have an hour and a half to get to Lamarque's! Bye Grantaire!" I called as I raced out of the door. I was returned with a sloppy farewell as I rushed down the street.

Lamarque's house was on the other side of Paris and I had to get there in an hour and a half. I would never make it! I clicked my tongue in despair as I ran down the concrete road. I was knocked off my feet someone heading in the same direction. I caught them by the waist in An attempt to stop falling but has no luck. We both fell on the floor, their body underneath mine, my hands still slightly hovering on their waist.

"Argh. Watch where you are going Monsieur!" A feminine voice growled. I looked up to meet a pair of brown eyes. They stared at me for a bit, filled with mixed emotions. anger, awe, fear and surprise, a strange combination.

"Well mademoiselle. I could say the same to you!" I retorted. She scoffed and rolled her eyes "you are being quite rude, it was just an accident" I said, raising my eyebrow slightly. She sighed. With that she realised our awkward position an she sat up, brushing her hands in her skirt, clearing her throat.

"I know. Pardon, Monsieur. I-I am just very stressed, I have a very important meeting and I cannot afford to be late!" She apologised.

"It's quite alright mademoiselle. I understand" I smiled slightly, more like a tight smile than a genuine one. She gave me a small smile before her eyes widened and she looked around.

"Merde! Merde merde merde" she repeated under her breath. She frantically looked around. She raked a hand through her loose brown curls before slightly stomping on the spot, jumping up and down in anger, groaning slightly in the meantime.

"What's wrong mademoiselle?" I asked curiously. She shook her head

"It's nothing Monsieur" she replied politely, still frantically searching the ground. I raised an eyebrow. It clearly was not nothing. She caught my expression and huffed in annoyance.

"Monsieur it is none of your business. Could you please leave me alone?" She asked, still being polite but her voice strained slightly. I didn't take the hint that she wanted me to leave and still stood there, a questioning look on my face.

"Look Monsieur. I don't know If you spend your day, bumping into random people on the streets but, It is none of your business. If I required help, I would have asked but I am completely fine so could you please stop poking your nose in other people's business and just keep quiet." She snapped hastily. My eyes just widened slightly.

"Well mademoiselle, pardon me for caring" I snarled before standing up, turning on my heel and walking off, leaving her on the floor, alone. She called after me.

"Well some gentlemen you are! Not even helping me off the ground" I stopped in my tracks and clenched my fists. I turned around slowly and walked with my head down to find...she had gone. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked around, she was no where to be found. I groaned loudly in frustration, before picking up my forgotten books and stomping my way to Lamarque's house. Honestly, that girl.

When I got there I had made it just in the nick of time.

"Ah Enjolras! My boy!" Lamarque exclaimed, shaking my hand. He was like a second father to me, he was a close family friend and took care of me while my own father had an affair behind my mother's back. I remember how bad it broke her heart when his other beloved confessed to her on my father's funeral.

"I have been waiting for just one more person. I need to introduce you to them. You will love them!" General Lamarque encouraged. I nodded and smiled slightly. I had been listening but I couldn't help thinking about that girl I had bumped into. Her waist was so small yet she was not poorly fed. My thoughts drifted to her but were immediately interrupted when someone knocked softly on the door. Lamarque went to see who it was while I stood at the window, my back facing the door. In a way, I wanted it to be a surprise. I heard a similar tapping of heels that i had heared this morning...

No.

No.

Oh sweet god, no.

"You?!" I heard that voice again. I huffed and turned around to face the brown eyes girl. _Let the games begin. _

* * *

**Erm. The end was. I dunno. Let me know what you think though! Constructive criticisms allowed! Read, review, favourite & follow please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! i am addicted to A little Party Never Killed Nobody by Fergie. honestly its awesome sauce! I love The Great Gatsby album! I also love The Best Song Ever by 1D XD the video was hilarious! **

**Wow. You guys love making me happy don't you? I LOVE YOU ALL RIGHT NOW! (::) (::) (::) virtual cookies for everyone! :) we have already got 7 followers and 2 favourites! And in just 2 chapters! :') thank you to every single one of you amazing people! I wish I could hug you all right now alas it is not possible over the Internet :'( so virtual hug instead! **

**d^.^b **

**yay.**

**okay :) lets get back on track with the chapter :D enjoy my lovelies!xxx**

* * *

I walked into the magnificent, golden room and found a familiar figure standing by the window. 6 foot, curly blonde hair. Red jacket and black trousers. Oh god.

No. No. No

"You?!" I blurted out without thinking. He turned to face me with a bitter yet polite look. His magnificent blue eyes burning into my simple brown ones. He bowed slightly. A sarcastic bow, god I hated him.

"Nice to see you again Mademoiselle" he said plainly, a sharp touch to his voice. My expression turned sour and I turned to face general Lamarque.

"Pardon moi general but I cannot work with...him." I explained in a calm manner but underneath that calmness, anger bubbled like a volcano. General Lamarque raised an eyebrow.

"Well I can not work with her. No. I REFUSE to work with her! She is rude, ignorant, stubborn and I would not work with such a woman in 100 years!" The boy complained.

"Excuse me! I was happily going on my way until you knocked me over! Thanks to you, I have lost over 8 nights worth of work!" I shouted. His eyes stared into mine, not in a friendly way. In an angry way, you could see the anger in his eyes. His mouth crumpled into a creased line and his hands fisted into balls.

"You two have already met?" Lamarque questioned, interrupting our death stare show down. We both nodded. The boy was still leaning against the window but he was facing us now, balancing against the pane with his hips, his arms crossed.

"He knocked my flyers and books out of my hand without an apology too" I spat, my eyes still on the curly haired boy who was standing at the window. He had managed to stay calm before but he burst now. He groaned and slapped his right palm against his face. He was truly getting angry now.

"I. Said. I. Was. Sorry" he moaned, his hand sliding down his face. I rolled my eyes. Lamarque interrupted

"Well you two. You don't have a choice. You have to work together because I simply cannot balance two activist groups at the same time" Lamarque pointed out. We both gave him a pleading look but he just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed

"Okay fine. But as soon as our rallies are over, I do not ever want to speak to you again" I snarled at him. He nodded firmly and stuck out his hand. My eyebrows furrowed slightly and I turned one more time to face Lamarque, who just shrugged again. I turned back around, closed my eyes, sighed and shook his hand.

"I assume you do not know each others names then?" Lamarque called, we shook our heads and he urged us to introduce ourselves.

"Christophe Henri Enjolras. But i prefer to be called by my last name. And you?" He explained. I swallowed. Prepare for the disgust.

"Eponine Jondrette Thenardier" I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow slightly. A questioning look appeared across his face.

"Wait. Thenardier...as in-" he started. His face scrunched up in slight disgust, I immediately cut him off.

"Yes as in Monsieur and Madame Thenardier and their stealing children. But just because I am from a disrespectful family, it does not mean I am a thief. I am a respectable young woman. I have never once stole in my entire life. Even when my family was starving durning the winter." I said, my voice rising slightly. I hated it when people judged me because of my family name. "Do you know why I started this cause? Because I had to suffer through everything. Prostitution, hunger, almost death. I do not want anyone else to go through the hardship I had to as a child. I was beaten, bruised, battered and even cut!" I lifted my sleeve to show him the massive scar I had from when my father attacked me with a knife. "My own father did this to me. So if you think for one minute that I am not worthy of your gaze then fine. I do not care. My rally is about independent women and I will not hesitate to be independent either" I said, venom dripping slightly form my voice. His eyes were still bearing into mine bit they were bow filled with sorrow. General Lamarque ended the awkward atmosphere by interrupting

"Well I have a lot of work to do so...um. Enjolras! Could you maybe show Eponine the musain and you two can start planning your rallies!" Lamarque smiled. Enjolras nodded and positioned his arm.

"Mademoiselle" he said plainly. I hated him and I guess the feeling was mutual. I hesitated but placed my hand in position, tucked away safely. Lamarque smiled slightly and nodded, guessing that we were getting over our hatred, little did he know.

When we got outside, I dropped my hand from his arm and crossed my own arms.

"Look. If you are expecting me to forgive you from earlier. You are wrong" I sniffed. His eyes widened, brows furrowed and mouth opened slightly.

"That was a goddamn accident! Seriously! What is wrong with you?!" He exclaimed loudly. He raised his arms and they flew around slightly, I flinched and stepped back. I did not mean to and I knew he would not hit me but it was a forced habit. I was no longer the confident 19 year old leader of the woman's rights campaign, I was the scared 8 year old girl, battered in bruises caused by her mother and father's harsh hands. Enjolras noticed the wild look and fear in my eyes and immediately softened.

"Oh Eponine. I-I'm sor-" he started to apologise but I cut him off.

"I have to go home now. I shall meet you at the Musain Café tomorrow at 6 in the evening. Goodbye Monsieur" and with that I hurried off into the dark streets, dark thoughts plaguing my mind and tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**Poor Eponine! :( this chapter was VERY hard to write so i hope you all liked it! Read, Review, Favourite and Follow pleeeeeease :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**_ATTENTION:_****: I saw a gif of Aaron and the caption was "Sam, I'm in love with you" and I dunno if it was fake or not but I screamed into my pillow! I just found out it was a song but he said sam, like Samantha! search for Bveit in google images or copy this link:: . /search?client=safari&hl=en-gb&tbm=isch&ei=350KUrK8CsmIhQe004DgCg&oq=bveit+&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3..0i24j0i10i24j0i24.362663.402925 .0.404..3655.2-1j0j1j2j2.6.0...0...1c.1. -gws-serp..2.5.2213.9YeQCSkUrp8&q=bveit&biw=320&bih=356&sei=PaEKUuvSHcyLhQfP_4GwAQ#biv=i%7C20%3Bd%7CgJ8GmYFijjuIXM%3A**

**A very cheesy and coupley chapter :) but don't judge! It's time for some E/È but don't worry, they won't go too fast.**

**Okay! On to the chapter! :) **

* * *

**Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard. **

-Dave Mustain

* * *

**Enjolras' Point Of View**

I watched as Eponine slipped down the alleyways, into the misty darkness. Daggers stabbed me as she ran, I really hurt her. I turned around and sighed. I did not mean to, I just got annoyed. I needed to make a mental note and never het angry around her again. I sighed and raked a hand through my blonde hair. I stared down the alleyway and bit my lip slightly, should I follow her? I decided not to because she was not in the best of moods and I did not want to make her more angry.

**Eponine's Point Of View**

I shut the door when I finally got to the apartment me and Azelma shared. Half of Azelma's stuff had been moved though, She was going to leave soon anyway because she was getting married to Grantaire next month. In a way, I was slightly jealous. Not because of Grantaire, but because she had already found love and was carrying a child while I was sitting in our apartment reading books like an old widow. I always tell everyone that I do not need a husband because I am fine and I am but sometimes I wish I had someone to love. I sighed and raked a hand through my brown curls, I walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"Eponine?" A voice called from the hall. I walked to the door to find Azelma peeking out of her room. When she saw me, she smiled and beckoned me into her room, I obeyed commands and followed.

"Are you busy, Eponine?" She asked me as I sat down on her comfy bed. I shook my head in denial, she grinned and disappeared into her closet and came out a few minute later with a grey dress. It was simple but required a corset. It had quarter sleeves, white cuffs at the bottom of the sleeves and big grey buttons going down the middle until my waist.

"Corset?" I groaned, falling back on the bed. I got up again to face Azelma who was smirking and nodding. I rested my forehead on the palm on my hand as Azelma grabbed the corset and shoved me into my room to change.

When I had put on my undergarments, I knocked on the door to signal Azelma that I needed her to tighten and fix my corset. Azelma walked in with a devilish grin on her face. I turned around and she tightened the strings of the corset. I let out a sharp breath signalling I was in pain.

"Too tight?" She asked. I nodded quickly and repetitively. Azelma loosened the strings slightly but I still could not breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked rhetorically, my voice was tight and high pitched. I heard Azelma huff and loosen the strings even more. I breathed out in relief.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. She just rolled her eyes and left the room, a small smile of her face. She was holding her belly. I smiled myself before turning to pick up my dress and slip it on.

A few minutes later, I sat at Azelma's dressing table as she brushed my curls. She was having a hard time since I never really took care of my hair, I just tied it into a simple ponytail and continued working. This meant my hair was harder than the brush itself. Azelma grunted hard and pulled the brush, I felt a tug and a heavy feeling in my hair.

"Merde Eponine! Your hair is too hard! It broke the brush!" Azelma complained. I just shrugged.

An hour later when Azelma had finally brushed my hair, she started to pin it up. She took two thick strands from each side on my head and pinned them at the back, leaving the rest of my curls to fall over my shoulders and back. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Finally! You look presentable!" Azelma cheered. I just rolled my eyes and stood up, brushed the skirt of the dress and put on my shoes.

We walked to the cafe quickly, since it was getting dark. Azelma had some slight trouble because of her huge stomach. When we finally made it to the cafe, there was a crowd of boys gathered there. I was confused until I saw Grantaire.

"Grant!" I called. The curly haired man turned to face me before grinning and running over.

"Hello Eponine!" He smiled. He then turned to Azelma and placed a kiss on her lips. I smiled slightly. I admired Grantaire in a way, I knew him before Azelma even laid eyes on him. he was mostly drunk and a mess, he would make rude jokes and poke fun at everyone but after he met Azelma, that slowly died down. He stopped with the jokes and when Azelma announced she was pregnant, he promised to stay sober. He still had not broken that promise, he hardly consumed a drop of alcohol ever since Azelma told him. He had been sober for 7 months now. I turned away to give them some privacy and scanned the room. I didn't know anyone. I huffed and turned back to Azelma and Grantaire who were cooing over the coming baby. I felt like a third wheel so I started walking to the old man sitting behind the counter, to order some tea. I bumped into someone and almost fell but the stranger caught me by the waist before I hit the floor. I finally got a look at my saviour and I was greeted by familiar blue eyes. I could not divert my gaze, they captured me.

"Monsieur Enjolras" I greeted him quietly.

**Enjolras' Point Of View**

I gazed into her eyes.

"Monsieur Enjolras" she said quietly, almost in a shy tone. Wait , was the almighty Eponine shy?! It took me a while to reply, I was trapped in her gaze.

"Mademoiselle" I said, I let go of her waist realising that my hands were still on her waist, her hand was resting on my shoulder, she was swooped down since I had managed to stop her just before she hit the ground. She had a soft smirk plastered on her face

"I see you can't take your hands off me" she smiled. I blushed beet red.

"Oh. Um, pardon" I mumbled. She laughed, probably at the red stains in my cheeks. Merde, I just cannot control my feelings can I?!

"I think I have found a new hobby" and with that, she walked away. I watched her and she turned back once more to give me a smile. My hands were still hovering in place. Her eyes were beautiful, they captured all their victims, and her hair, it was so sof- wait. Did I have feelings for her?! No. I couldn't. I have a rebellion to lead and I can't let silly girls get to my head. I couldn't love her, she wouldn't help my cause at all. I huffed and made my way back to my wooden desk, the boys shouting and talking loudly behind me.

**Eponine's Point Of View **

An hour later, I had been acquainted with a few of les Amis. They were actually quite sweet and funny and I can't even remember why I was scared. Grantaire was still in a corner with Azelma, they were trying to think of baby names. Azelma had asked me and I said that if it was a girl, her name should be Valérie and if it was a boy, it should be Grégoire. Azelma liked Valérie but was hesitant on Grégoire. I told her not to panic and that I was not offended. She smiled and thanked me, she also said that Grantaire had suggested Valérie and they liked the name.

"Eponine!" Courfeyrac called me, dragging me out of thought. I snapped my head around to face him. I raised an eyebrow. "We have a question" he grinned. I nodded to signal that I was listening.

"Yes?" I asked. They all smiled and I peered around the table of boys, an amused and confused expression on my face.

"What is up with you and Enjolras?" Courfeyrac grinned. My face paled slightly.

"I don't like him and there is nothing 'up' with us" I stated. Courfeyrac raised his hands in surrender and got up from his seat. I rolled my eyes and returned to reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Even though it was completely unrealistic, I adored the story. It is why, even through all the misery life has bought me, I still believe in love. I heard feet behind me.

"You love him" A voice whispered in my ear. That whisper only had one identity, Courfeyrac. I had, had the last straw. I turned and tossed my mug of water on the man standing behind me. My eyes widened when I realise that I hadn't tossed my water on the black haired prankster but on the golden haired marble leader of the rebellion. I couldn't help myself and I snorted quietly at the ridiculous expression on his face. It was priceless. He looked like a fish was stuffed down his trousers. A tight frown replaced the shock

"Oh you think that's funny?!" He snapped. Before I could reply, he stepped up to me and poured water on my head. I spluttered as he put down the cup. My soft curls were now wet and plastered to my shoulders. It was his turn to smirk, I smiled and stepped up to him before shaking my hair. When I looked at him again, his face and most of his hair were splattered with droplets. I felt like i had won but got slightly frightened when his face started going red. I snorted and ran off around the cafe. Then, an amazing idea struck me.

**Enjolras' Point Of View**

Eponine fell with a sharp hiss.

"Ow my ankle!" She groaned, she caressed her ankle while her face screwed up in pain. My face paled and I beat Joly to her.

"Shit!" I ran over to her side and knelt beside her. "Oh god 'Ponine! Are you okay?!" I don't know where the nickname came from but it just stuck and seemed right. She nodded.

"Can you help me stand up please?" She sent a pleading look my way and I immediately felt guilty. I nodded and held her hand, I needed to support her by the waist too and I did, but I felt kind of weird and awkward doing so. It was amazing how small her waist was. It was so small, I could fit my whole arm around it. When I got her up, she balanced on a table. Her next actions took me by surprise, she threw a mug of beer at my face. I spluttered as the beer seeped down my face, it felt horrible and it smelled equally as horrible. Eponine was doubling over by the time I was done.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. An idea crossed my mind and I sent a sweet smile Eponine's way.

"'Ponine, did I ever tell you that you are my best friend?" I asked, still smiling. Her face sunk slightly and worry crossed her features, she shook her head.

"Well you are, and you are my most best friend which means you deserve a hug!" I grinned. She dropped the confusion and wore an o-shape on her mouth. She backed away slowly.

"Come here!" I shouted after her. She was laughing but shrieking at the same time, she threw chairs and tables to stop me but I had long and sturdy legs and jumped over them easily. She shrieked and laughed as I picked her up and enveloped her into a hug. While I was still hugging her, I grabbed a nearby glass of water and poured it down her back, going inside the dress. She shrieked in shock this time and took a large step away from me.

"Ugh god! You ruined my dress! Azelma is gonna kill me!" She complained. I just shrugged. She stepped on my foot and I groaned in pain, silently mouthing 'shit' she just smirked and walked off. I rolled my eyes as all the boys oohed.

"Shut up" I murmured. I sat down at a table in the corner, far away from everyone. I heard a cough and a shriek.

"Good god Joly! For the last time, I am 100% sure I do not have Cholera" Eponine shouted at the slightly taller, brown haired man standing in front if her. I looked their way and raised an eyebrow. Eponine looked over and rolled her eyes, I smirked slightly. The paper in front of me was swirling, I had a headache too, I need to get home and rest. I gathered up all my books, tucked them under my arm and stood up.

"Well everyone, I'm going! See you all tomorrow!" I called. A chorus of byes came from the room and I saw a slender figure stand as well, I pretended not to notice.

* * *

**Sorry I was changing point of views so much :( **

**Go check that link in the top description pleeeeease! **


End file.
